


Post-Battle Haze

by that_possum_guy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, don't let the tags mislead you, implied Consensual Non-con, one of my first attempts at Romance, this is the fluffiest rots-your-teeth sweetest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_possum_guy/pseuds/that_possum_guy
Summary: The adrenaline rush from a battlefield can make a man throw all caution to the wind.
Relationships: Miraz/Glozelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Post-Battle Haze

He watches the other man dip the cloth into the bowl of water.

He's sitting on a cot in a tent next to a battlefield. The site of a battle freshly won. His companion is kneeling on the ground in front of him.

Miraz is glad they're finally alone, without any soldiers or his pesky advisors intruding. This way he doesn't have to bother hiding his smile.

Glozelle brings the cloth up to his face now and dabs at the cut on his cheek.

Miraz hisses and turns his head away.

“You have to hold still, my lord”, his general says quietly.

“Be more gentle!”, Miraz growls.

Glozelle doesn't reply, but does soften his touch.

Miraz slowly turns his head back, not to give him better access to the wound, but to look at him. Glozelle's face is set into a concentrated frown. There's a crease in his brow.

Miraz watches his eyes, how they follow the movements of his hand, and the way they steadily avoid meeting their counterparts in his own face.

Miraz doesn't mind terribly. Glozelle has beautiful eyes, but he finds his general is most beautiful when he does not realize he is being watched. When he is sparring, for example, Miraz can hardly keep his gaze away from him. He likes seeing the way he moves, elegantly, even in heavy armor. It is no surprise the general is nearly as good a dancer as he is a warrior, as Miraz had the opportunity to witness at many a ball.

Closeness certainly has its advantages over watching from afar, though. Eventually Miraz cannot help himself any longer: He brings a hand up and runs it through Glozelle's curls.

“Don't”, the man says softly and shakes his head.

“Why not?”, Miraz asks lightly. “I like this.” And he puts his hand back in his companion's hair, entangling it with his fingers so he cannot easily move away.

“If someone sees us...”, Glozelle tries again.

“Who would that be?”, Miraz asks. “One of the soldiers? You're their commander and I am their lord. They couldn't say anything.”

“Still...”, Glozelle murmurs, uneasy. “There'll be rumors...”

“Do your men have nothing better to do than gossiping about their superior's love life?” Miraz tut-tuts disapprovingly. “Maybe you should give them a few more training exercises.”

Glozelle smiles at that, but with a tinge of sadness, and still does not meet Miraz's eye.

“It's bad enough that we're in here alone”, he claims. “You should be with a proper healer.”

“It's just a small cut”, Miraz replies. “It'll be fine. Besides, I am allowed to take counsel with my general... in private...”

He puts a hand under his chin and tilts his head up, forcing Glozelle to look at him.

There's the slightest hint of fear in his expression, and Miraz cannot quite say why, but he finds it very attractive.

He smiles at his general and tells himself it is meant to be reassuring, but in truth he knows there is something predatory about this look. He slowly closes the distance between their faces, aligning their mouths...

However, Glozelle quickly shuts his eyes and stiffens, so Miraz leaves it at putting their foreheads together and sighing. Fear is exhilarating, but plain uncomfortableness puts him off.

He takes the sight of his general in, the parts of him he can see up close like this. There's dirt on his face from the battle, his beard is somewhat scraggly (not much time to shave out on a campaign. Miraz can't decide if he prefers it like this or the way it is at court, well kempt and glossy with oils.) No matter, the sight makes Miraz's heart beat much faster than he'd like to admit.

“If I ordered you to kiss me, you would have to do it”, he says.

“I would”, Glozelle concedes and cracks one eye open. That he doesn't open both should be considered a sign of disrespect, but to Miraz it just means that Glozelle is more comfortable around his Lord than he's usually comfortable showing. He smiles, earnestly.

“I won't yet, though”, he says and rolls his shoulders. Leaning down in this manner becomes unpleasant after a while, especially when one is still wearing heavy armor. “I want you to want it, too.”

Glozelle opens the other eye, smiles a little and looks at the ground. “If I wanted it, you wouldn't have to order me”, he points out.

“But I would still do it”, Miraz says and grins. “It's more fun that way.”

Glozelle looks at him in surprise, then he begins to grin, too. He tilts his chin up a bit further, sighs, and doesn't fight it when Miraz closes the distance between them all the way.

Miraz leans into their kiss, running his hand through Glozelle's hair and delighting in the little sounds that causes the general to make. If he gets his way, they won't part until they can no longer ignore their need for air.

Miraz smiles against Glozelle's lips. His general might need some coaxing before he'll let him be affectionate, but it is absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this pairing anywhere else and it might seem like a strange one, but it's grown very dear to me. I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
